Just a Thought
by flimsysky
Summary: OneShot:I woke up 6 in the morning, feeling there's something wrong with me, I knew I had to do something. I dressed and went outside, black obsidian eyes stared back at me... Shika? Warning: Shounenai!


Deathgazer3's Notes: Erm... I kinda did this when I was just doodling on a piece of paper... if a genius can solve problems, then he'll find problems to solve when he's interested, even if it was quite "troublesome", he'd have his interest hooked and he can't back away from more knowledge. The knowledge of knowing nothing. It's fluffy, no pervy. Haha, anyway, it's a one-shot, Shika/Naruto pairing, if you don't like it, don't read it, I've warned you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Shikamaru or Kyuubi... sigh  
Warning: Last call for non-yaoi readers, please don't continue the next sentence if you don't like it!

Just a Thought

Shikamaru corners a creature. Piercing red eyes flared at him, daring him to continue this stepping. Jaws were hung open slightly, revealing deadly razor sharp teeth that were ready to kill anytime. He frowned, mind rattling for any ideas of how to get out of this situation… how did he get in anyway? 36 escape routes and still going…

Ahh… right. He wanted to find Naruto to tell him about their next mission to retrieve some old man's sacred scrolls that were supposed to be important to the Village- but if you ask him, it was just too troublesome… 'So much for a scroll…' Shikamaru thought as he faced one of his team mates. Yeah… in fact, just a bit too much, dealing with a Kyuubi no Kitsune in Naruto's body is just too much. 'This is so troublesome…'

With escape routes and other plans forming in his head, he tried to hold a bit more time with Naruto, maybe then someone would come and save his little lazy arse?

"Look Naruto, I know you've been a bit edgy since Sasuke's disappearance, I understand-"

"You don't understand shit Shikamaru. Don't act like it when you don't know anything… nothing about me, nothing about how I feel while facing the truth. God damn it Shikamaru, he was the only one that could understand me… he was the only one that saw me as an equal, treated me respectfully- Acknowledged ME- just Naruto…" The blonde grabbed his shirt just in front of his heart, expressing his point.

Shikaamaru slowly walked to the calmer blonde, his red chakra flows seemed to decrease quite a bit. He tried his luck and reached for the blonde's shoulder. "Pah… this is way too troublesome, Naruto, just come back with me-"

"I'm not going anywhere! Leave me alone!" Naruto swatted it away and jumped two trees back.

"Naruto, stop this! You think that only Sasuke's the only one that understands how you feel? Fuck that fox boy, he probably didn't even figure out that you had Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed in you, and you think that he views of you without discrimination?"

The blonde's eyes widen in horror… he didn't just say that, did he? Did Shikamaru know this all along-?

"W-What are you talking about? Fuck Shikamaru, you're not making any sense here." Naruto started off shakily, eyes directed off into space, anyone could tell he was rambling about nonsense.

"You're the one that can't understand. Damn it Naruto, I know you have Kyuubi no Kitsune in you all along, give up the damn play. God this is too troublesome... let's go-" Shikamaru tried to reach for the blonde's shoulder, but the shorter boy shrugged his hand away, bangs hiding his eyes.

"How… why? What else do you know?" The blonde asked, daring the older boy to touch him with his glare. Shikamaru sighed. This will take a long time if he wants an explanation.

"First of all, your birthday is also the day of the festival that celebrates the sealing of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. You were never around to celebrate that, ever, hid in your apartment I suppose. Then based on the first fact, I thought that the vessel for this demon would be shunned and therefore the Hokage would particularly protect this boy."

Naruto nodded slowly, in taking all the information. Shikamaru sighed and continued.

"Then I went through a few old newspaper when I was at the library, and I found one on the sealing of Kyuubi no Kitsune on that particular day. The news press described the baby who was born on that day had sunny blonde hair and sky-blue eyes. And in this village, there are only two blondes, you and Ino, who has blue eyes, but her eyes are icy-green blue, and yours are more cerulean-blue.

"Then, a few weeks ago, remember how we all got wet in the picnic?" Naruto nodded slowly, all red chakra forms have seemed to cease by now. "You only had your fishnet shirt on and I saw some sort of tattoo on your belly, it seemed like a seal so I memorised it- just in case if I need future references on it. So I went to the library the next day and read a restricted books about seals… and I realised that the seal on your belly was, in fact, a Demon's seal."

Naruto's eyes widened and nodded, Then they slowly slitted, "Does Tsunade know that you found out about this?"

"Yeah, but she was too lazy to do anything about it. Figures, since I'm not even going to do anything about it anyway."

Naruto looked at him, slightly confused. "Why?"

Shikamaru's veins started popping out, "it's… because it won't change anything. What if you're the vessel of the damn Kyuubi no Kitsune? To me, you're just Naruto, and that won't ever change, so screw the rest of it."

The two fell silent, then slowly, Shikamaru held his hand out, and then smaller, calloused, tanned hands touched his. Together, they went back, the scroll forgotten. Naruto's lips played about a small smile and Shikamaru tried to hide his blush.


End file.
